Providers of online services or other computing services may deploy a large number of computing devices that execute a large number of software modules including applications, libraries, interfaces, and so forth. A complex computing environment that includes many computing devices and software modules may create challenges for ensuring the security, confidentiality, and integrity of the information processed by the computing devices. In some cases, malicious individuals or processes may attempt to employ a software module in an unauthorized manner to gain access to data, devices, or other software modules.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures in which various aspects are shown. Aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout this disclosure.